Publicity
by thekatgrl
Summary: Kotouku and Shunkaku are somehow sucked into the future, only to be met by hoards of screaming fangirls! They know nothing of technology and have to figure out how to get home. A first fic, and I suck at summaries. So R&R!


Two identical, blond-haired twins ran around a corner and ducked into a dark alleyway.

"Dear Seiryuu," the younger of the twins panted. "Does it ever stop?"

The older of the two was catching his breath as well. "I don't know," he said, looking around wildly. His lungs burned. He felt like they had been running for the better part of an hour. He could hear the mob of shrieking, screaming girls.

"Aniki," the younger one said, purple eyes wide with fear. "I'm scared."

"I know, otouto... me too."

He was shocked. He knew if his aniki was scared, something was very, very wrong. His aniki was _never_ scared. But before he could think about this fact enough to realize he should be terrified, the mob rounded the corner.

They were an impressive sight. A crowd of at least 800 girls, most in their teens, and all waving various objects of doom. They were pushing and squeezing, and somehow managed to start coming down the narrow, short alleyway – a feat in itself. The older twin pushed his otouto behind him, instinctively reaching to his belt for the instrument he knew wasn't there. The younger one closed his eyes, ready for the worst, as the older one put up his fists, a desperate last resort.

To say the least, they were quite stunned to find that the girls had more interest in glomping them and trying to get their shirts off {not for that, you hentais!} than in harming them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aniki?!?!" Shunkaku was prying girls off of himself in an effort to reach his older brother.

"Otouto?" Kotouku shouted while ducking away from yet another fangirl trying to add her lipstick to the growing collection on his face.

"What are they _doing_?"

"Well, they seem to like us…" he pushed a few girls away from his face."They're treating us like celebrities. As to why, I couldn't tell you."

"GAH! More are coming!" Shunkaku pointed towards the alleyway entrance, and sure enough, another wave of girls was approaching. By this time, he had moved aside enough screaming girls so he could grab onto his older brother.

"NANI?!?!"

"Aniki?" the youngest looked up, wondering what to do.

"Let's get out of here!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kotouku ducked into the first building he found open, pulling his younger brother in after him. This gained only a few, sleepy stares from the occupants of the building. He leaned against the wall, breathless. Shunkaku stood rigidly upright, more alarmed than he was winded. He looked around, frightened, and then tugged lightly on his brother's arm.

"Aniki… where are we?"

Shunkaku's worried tone snapped Kotouku out of his trance. He looked around, rising from his crouching position. There was a shiny, silver counter with a few khaki-colored machines on it. The machines seemed to store money. Or, at least he assumed the green colored notes were money. There were people and huge machines behind the counter. Most of the people sat at tables eating foods he had never seen before.

This place was definitely different from the last places they had hidden in. He thanked Suzaku Seiryuu that this building had no windows. Those would allow for the mob to find them as quickly as they had last time. During his pondering, his otouto seemed to have relaxed.

"Hey," Shunkaku laughed, "That guy looks like Tomo's not-so-evil twin!" He pointed at a life-size cardboard cutout of a white-faced man dressed in a yellow and white striped suit. He had a bright red bow-tie, huge red shoes, and a head of puffy red hair to match. Hard as he tried to keep from disrespecting Tomo-sama, Kotouku could not keep from bursting into laughter.

"Oh, oh S-Seiryuu," he said and almost fell down laughing. "Shun-chan, that's so rude."

"You know I'm right," he grinned devilishly, watching his brother make a pathetic attempt at trying to control his laughter. He waited, snickering, until Kotouku had finished. "Now, do you know where we are yet?"

"S'cuse me," a voice said from behind them. The twins whirled around to face a group of young girls, all maybe 14 or 15. Kotouku regained his composure first.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what she wanted.

"You're in a McDonald's," the one in the front said. Her friends laughed at the twins and they walked off to order. He only felt a light blush creep up his cheeks, but he could sense Shunkaku's temper rising. He knew if he didn't calm his little brother he could – no, would – do some serious damage. Even if he didn't have his ryuuseisui. This thought brought a pang of recognition along with it. They were in a strange place. A _strange_ place. It seemed like the future… but that couldn't be possible.

Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: WOOHOO! My first fic! I honestly have no idea where it's going, so don't be angry with me please! But I'll update soon, most likely. I have no life, therefore I have all the time in the world to write. So! Review! And I'll love you forever!!! ^_______________^

KEY – just in case

Otouto – little brother

Aniki – big brother

Nani? – what?

Yay! And some dancing Kirbys for good luck! ('-'^) (^'-'^) (^'-')


End file.
